1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a display device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a display device that may be capable of ensuring precise alignment and attachment of a lenticular sheet onto a display panel.
2. Discussion of the Background
As modern society rapidly changes toward an information-oriented one, demand in the market has increased for slimmer and lighter panel displays. The conventional display device, such as a CRT, is not suited to such demand. Accordingly, demand for FPD (Flat Panel Display) devices, such as PDP (Plasma Display Panel) devices, PALC (Plasma Address Liquid Crystal display panel) devices, LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) devices, and OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) devices, is rapidly increasing. In particular, demand for display devices having superior display characteristics such as enhanced picture quality, reduced weight, and a slim profile, is rapidly increasing.
Recently, display devices have been developed to display two-dimensional (2D) and three-dimensional (3D) images while providing image quality close to real life. A 3D display uses a difference between the left and right eye views to provide a stereoscopic effect.
Special 3D glasses or holograms may be used to view a 3D stereoscopic image. A display device with a lenticular sheet or barrier can also realize a 3D image.
A lenticular-type display allows a viewer to stereoscopically recognize an object due to a difference between left and right eye views by separating an image produced on a panel into a stereoscopic image by separating a planar image into left-eye and right-eye images so that the left eye sees only the left eye image and the right eye sees only the right eye image.
A lenticular-type display typically requires precise alignment of a lenticular sheet in a display panel. A lenticular sheet may be precisely aligned on a display panel by visual alignment while the display panel is being driven. However, this approach not only requires the use of large-scale equipment but is also difficult to apply to large-size panels.